The invention relates to the field of exercise science and individualized identification and enhancement of potential exercise benefits and prevention of exercise related injury according to individual habits and health risk indicators.
On Jul. 11, 1996, the U.S. Surgeon General's Report on Physical Activity and Health was released to the public. The publication of this report culminated over 20 years of research supporting the health risks associated with inactivity and conversely, the health benefits associated with regular exercise. Today, largely as a result of this report, every health maintenance organization and major indemnity insurer in the U.S. encourages its insured to increase physical activity as a means of promoting overall wellness and preventing disease. Additionally, since release of the Surgeon General's Report, the media has consistently delivered the message to both health providers and consumers, that exercise should be included as a part of each individual's wellness routine. However, reliable information on how to implement an individualized program of physical activity is not always available through insurance companies, health maintenance organizations, or private health care providers.
To fulfill the need for guidance in physical activities, many Americans are joining health clubs in ever-increasing numbers. U.S. health club membership in 1987 was 13.7 million. By the close of 1999, that number is projected to reach 25 million. However, the adjusted attrition rate, after accounting for health club members who move, is approximately 25%. Thus, despite increased health club memberships, only 30% of the U.S. adult population exercise regularly in any setting.
According to research, the availability of compelling data relating to the benefits of exercise is a key factor in exercise compliance. Starting and maintaining a fitness program involves behavioral changes structured to individual needs. For instance, an individual with chronic knee pain requires information and/or instruction specific to his/her condition in order to ensure that his/her exercise program is both safe and effective. Similar information is important for a wide variety of conditions such as high blood pressure, arthritis, obesity, and pregnancy. Additionally, reliable data regarding correct exercise methods is equally important to healthy individuals in both starting and maintaining an exercise program.
Prior to the introduction of the Fitness Triage.RTM. system, there was no program that provided individualized identification, evaluation and prioritized delivery of exercise information and precautions according to an established database of researched information.